


Stuck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stuck

**Title:** Stuck  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Rain and Shine  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/No warnings  
 **A/N:** They're stuck with each other.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stuck

~

“We’re late!” Hermione snapped. “Stop faffing about with your hair.”

“He’ll be worried you ran off,” Ginny murmured, adjusting Harry’s robes.

“He knows better,” Harry said, although he did turn away from the mirror. “Okay?”

“Perfect,” Hermione said. “Now let’s go.”

Harry walked up the aisle, his eyes glued to the man waiting for him at the altar. When he got to Ron, Harry smiled. “Thought you might’ve left,” Harry whispered as they turned to face the minster.

Ron clasped Harry’s hand. “Rain or shine, good or bad, you’re stuck with me.”

Harry smiled. All was as it should be.

~


End file.
